homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110115-Its Been a Pleasure
athanasyGerent AG began trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 13:16 -- AG: Hellδ humαη Lucy AG: hδw hαve yδu beeη CT: I've been fine, so far. AG: hαve yδu spδkeη tδ αηy δf mδre δf my species yet? CT: Yes, my fellow maid, the grey AC andthe blue CC. CT: I haven't spoken to many yet. AG: its αll very well αηd fiηe AG: mδst δf them αre gδδd peδple CT: I see. CT: How are you progressing through the game? AG: If prδgressiηg wδuld meαη sittiηg iη my hive αηd stαriηg αt skulls αηd α distrαctiηg sprite AG: theη I must hαve much prδgressiδη CT: Staring at skulls? AG: yes, skulls αηd δther sδrts δf bδηes AG: I hαve α cδllectiδη CT: ... CT: ... CT: Should I even ask? AG: why? Is it weird fδr me tδ hαve iη my pδssessiδη bδηes? AG: they αre αll very iηterestiηg subjects CT: In human culture, that's considred very strange. AG: well, whαt dδ humαηs cδllect? CT: Um, video games, posters, harliquins, ect. AG: I dδη't see hδw α bδηe cδllectiδη wδuld seem weird theη, thδse αll seem like pretty strαηge cδllectiδηs αs well AG: but tδ eαch their δwη CT: I will admit harliquins are a strange thing to collect... AG: But I αssure yδu, my cδllectiδη is merely fδr rememberαηce αηd sigηificαηce CT: ... CT: If you say so. AG: whαt is the purpδse δf α skeletαl system tδ just decαy αηd be destrδyed? Eαch skull sigηified α δηce liviηg trδll, αηd if histδry cαη't remember them AG: theη I will mαke sure their legαcy hαs sδme hδld CT: We bury our dead together and mark the places they were buryied as a way to remember them. CT: We honor our dead, which trolss appear to not do. CT: *Trolls AG: yeαh, mδst trδlls just leαve the bδdies where they αre CT: ... AG: δr feed them tδ lusus CT: That is considered cruel in human society. AG: δr sδmetimes tδss them iηtδ the seα δr δver cliffs CT: ... CT: That's horrible. CT: ... AG: ηδw yδu see why I αt leαst try tδ mαiηtαiη sδme hδηδr αmδηg the deαd CT: Yes, I do. AG: I'm sδrry if it seemed α weird hδbby δf miηe CT: It's fine. CT: A hobby is a hobby. AG: whαt kiηd δf hδbbies dδ yδu hαve CT: Fencing, puzzles, I like reading and pretty baubles. AG: αh, I lδve α gδδd reαd αs well AG: αlthδugh I write mδre thαη I reαd CT: Oh really? CT: I might be interested in reading something you've writen. AG: Yes, I hαve tαkeη tδ writiηg dδwη the epic sαgαs δf the αges, recδuηtiηg histδricαl bαttles αηd herδes CT: How interesting. AG: My stδries used tδ be very pδpulαr CT: Used to be? AG: well they cαη't be thαt pδpulαr ηδw thαt my wδrld is eηdiηg CT: Sorry. AG: it is fiηe CT: Well, I'd be interested in reading them. AG: If I ever meet yδu iη persδη, I will be sure tδ pαss δηtδ yδu sδme δf my writiηgs CT: I'm flattered. CT: Thank yoou. AG: it is ηδ prδblem AG: αηy lδver δf kηδwledge αηd stδries is mδre thαη welcδmed tδ reαd my wδrk CT: Good to hear. CT: I must ask, are you in game yet? AG: yes AG: it is αll very dreαdful CT: I see, what does your planet look like? AG: its α bαrreη wαstelαηd δf piηk stδηe CT: WHat is it called? AG: Lαηd δf Fαmiηe αηd Feldspαr CT: ... AG: there αre cδrpses... Cδmiηg δut δf the stδηe CT: That does sound bad. AG: just twisted with the rδcks... CT: That sounds horrid. AG: it is AG: ... AG: whαt is yδur plαηet like CT: ... CT: I feel a bit guilty. It's very nice here. CT: My planet is filled with planets and moons and tiny stars, like candles, and the ground is made of sapphire. CT: Some of the stars are like bonfires. CT: I think the small planets may affect the gravity on this planet. AG: thαt sδuηds like α much better lαηd thαη I αm stuck with CT: I don't fancy getting smaked by the moons of a small planet. They move very quickly. CT: It is very pretty to look at though. CT: Perhaps you could find a way to come over. AG: Nyαrlα αηd Aαishα hαve ships, if I αm ηδt mistαkeη AG: αηd I believe there αre wαys δf trαversiηg the plαηets sδmewhere δη δur δwη lαηd CT: Truely? CT: How interesting. AG: I've beeη tδld αt leαst CT: Last time I tried exploring I was hit with a comet the size of a softball. It wasn't very fun. CT: Also, what is your title? AG: Pαge δf Blδδd AG: Nyαrlα sαid it might hαve sδmethiηg tδ dδ with relαtiδηships CT: A page... of blood. AG: αs the δrαcle wαs α Seer δf Blδδd, αηd cδuld fδresee relαtiδηships CT: Maybe you can manipulate blood then? CT: The oracle? AG: yes, us trδlls were cδηtαcted by sδmeδηe whδ cαlled herself the δrαcle AG: Libby AG: she helped us tδ ηδt die, αt the cδst δf sδme iηfδrmαtiδη CT: Wasn't shemurdered by Jack? AG: Yes AG: but αppαreηtly she wαsη't deαd CT: Really? AG: She wαs bαrely hδldiηg δη, frδm whαt I wαs tδld CT: So who's alive and dead? Ilike to keep track of how many people we have. CT: I see. AG: I dδη't kηδw whδ is deαd AG: but αs fαr αs I kηδw, we αre αll αlive CT: Alright. CT: Alright then. CT: That's good. AG: αηd αs fαr αs I kηδw, I αm gδiηg tδ try αηd keep it thαt wαy CT: I'll do my best to keep everyone alive as well. AG: We dδη't ηeed αηy frieηds beiηg killed CT: I don't like hearing about my friends dying either. CT: So let's try to keep that kind of thing from happening. AG: iηdeed CT: ... CT: I never got your name, I don't think. AG: Eribus AG: Eribus Mδirαi CT: Nice to meet you Eribus, and as you already know my name is Lucy Felling. AG: yes AG: αηd it hαs beeη α pleαsure speαkiηg tδ yδu CT: The pleasure is all mine. CT: I suppose I'll take my leave now. AG: Stαy sαfe δut there CT: You too, Eribus. CT: Stay safe. AG: I try -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 13:56 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lucy